<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steve Rogers (MCU) Drabbles 18+ HBC by beccaheartschrisevans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768049">Steve Rogers (MCU) Drabbles 18+ HBC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans'>beccaheartschrisevans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>theycallmebecca drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p><p>They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. All of these drabbles contain graphic sexual acts.</p><p>(As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers &amp; You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>theycallmebecca drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Chris Evans HBC, The HBC Collection, The MCU HBC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sparring with Steve (R to NC-17) - warnings: sex, but not super graphic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: You and Steve get a little competitive while working out together<br/>Warnings: sex, but not super graphic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You loved sparring with Steve. He never took it easy on you, even though the others thought he should. Which is why the two of you spared in private.</p><p>“The bad guys will always be bigger than us,” you recalled Natasha telling you once. “So sometimes you’ll have to rely on your best assets to distract them.”</p><p>Looking at Steve now, he was breathing slightly heavier than usual after his morning run, but he was still in better shape than you’d ever be.</p><p>Channeling your inner sex goddess, you pulled off the t-shirt you’d worn for your own run, revealing the hot pink sports bra that showed off your chest amazingly. You glanced at Steve to see if he’d noticed and he had.</p><p>Your nipples puckered under his heavy gaze.</p><p>You met his eye and smiled innocently. “It was too damp for my liking,” you explained.</p><p>He gave you a look that said he didn’t believe that line of bullshit. Then he pulled his own shirt over his head, revealing his toned chest.</p><p>
  <em>Damn him.</em>
</p><p>“Are we still working on the mat today?” He asked, his arms folded across his chest.</p><p>“Of course, it’s Monday,” you replied, matter of factly. “We always work on the mat on Mondays.”</p><p>Steve nodded his head and started moving stuff out of the way to roll out the wrestling mat.</p><p>You stood aside while he worked. It was easier for him to move stuff and you only got in his way. As you waited, an idea struck you and you casually turned your back towards him. Leaning forward, you adjusted your top, bringing the girls up higher in hopes it would lead to an “accidental” slip. Glancing down, you saw that your nipples were still under the hot pink material, but any movement could make them appear.</p><p>By the time you turned around, Steve had the mat rolled out and was barefoot and waiting for you. You toed off your own shoes and socks and then made your way to the mat, standing across from him.</p><p>As you stood there, you saw his eyes flick down to your chest and you had to fight the urge to fix your top. This was about beating him. </p><p>“Are you ready?” he asked.</p><p>You nodded your head.</p><p>“Go.“</p><p>He stepped into the circle first and you waited. He was feeling cocky and you knew that he got predictable when he was feeling that way. Sure enough, he went for your left, just as you had expected him to.</p><p>You grabbed his arm, turned quickly and flipped him onto the center of the mat. He landed with a thud on his stomach and you pressed your knee into his back as you held onto his arm.</p><p>“Fuck,” he groaned, the wind momentarily knocked out of him.</p><p>Leaning down, close to his ear, you whispered, “I win. And if you start crying, I will have to pretend to start crying. And that would ruin my street cred.”</p><p>He chuckled and, instead of giving in like you expected, he managed to wiggle his other hand free and forced himself up, unseating you in the process. Then he captured you so you were under him, one of his legs forced between your own and his cock pressed against your thigh through the fabric of your yoga pants and his sweats.</p><p>“Oh,” you breathed as he pressed it harder into you. “I thought we were supposed to be sparring.”</p><p>“That changed when you exposed your nipples,” Steve replied before he bent his head and circled each of your nipples, which were in fact out of your top, with his tongue.</p><p>“You should have said something,” you attempted to scold him, but damn him and his naughty tongue.</p><p>“We’re in our garage, love,” he replied. “Who am I to complain if you wanted to seduce me?”</p><p>“I was trying to win,” you pouted but found yourself gasping for breath a second later when his hand slipped under your yoga pants and touched your heated core.</p><p>"I know,” Steve replied, his mouth right by your ear. “But you’d hate it if I let you win.” His lips touched your neck as his fingers worked your sex.</p><p>Or tried to, at least, but his hand was too big for the limited space your yoga pants allowed.</p><p>“Take them off -” you said a second before he growled and ripped the pants. “Nevermind.”</p><p>He had the decency to at least pretend to be abashed before he pulled the ruined pants down your legs, followed by your panties. Then you forgot everything else as his mouth found your sex for a more intimate workout.</p><p>Sometime later, you lay next to him on the mat, both of you completely naked.</p><p>“You know,” he said. “The fact that most of our sparring practices end up like this is why we aren’t allowed to be sparring partners at work.”</p><p>“They didn’t seem to mind it when it was my boobs that were making an appearance,” you replied with a grin. “But when it was Steve Jr. and his friends, suddenly it wasn’t ok.”</p><p>Steve shook his head while you laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Night with Steve & Bucky - NC-17 - warnings: semi-graphic sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p><p>They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. All of these drabbles contain graphic sexual acts.</p><p>(As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Summary: Steve and Bucky share you<br/>Warnings: semi-graphic sex, creative uses of a metal hand<br/>Note: This story is also posted to the Bucky Barnes (MCU) Drabbles 18+ HBC</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You chewed on your lower lip as you took in the sight before you.</p><p>Two very naked super soldiers.</p><p>They were big in their clothes, but seemed even bigger wearing nothing.</p><p>Steve’s uniform was as skin tight as you’d thought it was.</p><p>“You ok, love?” Bucky asked. “You look a little nervous.”</p><p>“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Steve chimed in. “We want you to be comfortable.”</p><p>“I want to do this,” you assured them both. “I just didn’t expect you both to be so <em>big</em>.” You felt your face heat up at the double meaning that the word brought to mind.</p><p>Bucky snorted and even Steve chuckled.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, you slowly unbuttoned the dress you’d worn and let it fall to the floor around your feet, leaving you as naked as the men in front of you.</p><p>Pushing your shoulders back and straightening to your full height, you let them take in every curve of your body with their eyes.</p><p>“Can we?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Please,” you breathed.</p><p>They moved in sync, each reaching you in two strides. Steve’s hand found your chin and turned your face to his for a searing kiss while Bucky pressed his body against your side, letting his hands rest on your hip. His metal hand was warmer than you expected it to be.</p><p>Breaking from Steve, you turned your head towards Bucky and met him for a kiss. Steve kissed down your neck and you gasped against Bucky’s lips when Steve’s tongue circled one of your nipples before he began to suck on it.</p><p>Being with the two of them was a fantasy you’d never thought would come true. But here you were, between two sexy super soldiers.</p><p>Bucky continued to control your mouth as Steve worked down your body, widening your stance as he made his way to your sex. You broke away from Bucky’s lips to moan as Steve’s fingers brushed your clit for the first time.</p><p>“Already soaked for us,” Steve said with a smirk. “You really were excited about this.”</p><p>“Let’s get her to the bed,” Bucky suggested.</p><p>Then he lifted you as if you weighed nothing and carried you to the bed while Steve followed.</p><p>Once positioned, Steve slipped between your legs, his fingers and mouth working in tandem on your sex.</p><p>Needing to touch Bucky, you reached out and he guided your hand to his large cock. It felt even bigger in your hand than it had looked when he’d first revealed it to you. If it had been anyone but these two, you would have been worried about the size, but you trusted them and knew they’d make sure you were prepared for them before they did anything. You also knew they wouldn’t push you too far.</p><p>You caressed Bucky’s cock with your hand before encouraging him to come closer so you could put him in your mouth. You heard him moan in complete pleasure as you slipped the tip into your mouth and sucked gently.</p><p>Soon you fell in rhythm with Steve as he lapped at your sex, pushing you closer and closer to your climax.</p><p>As you neared your release, you let go of Bucky’s cock and lost yourself in the feeling of Steve’s mouth on your sex. It was the addition of Bucky’s hands kneading your breasts and teasing your nipples that sent you over the edge.</p><p>“Wow,” you managed to say some time later, once you’d come down from the most powerful orgasm you’d ever experienced. Your eyes met Steve and he grinned proudly.</p><p>“Think you’re ready for me, love?” Bucky asked, his hand softly caressing your torso. “I’ll be gentle.”</p><p>“I trust you,” you replied.</p><p>He and Steve switched position, Steve coming to your side while Bucky got off the bed to get a condom.</p><p>As Bucky rolled the condom on, Steve leaned down and gave you a long, lingering kiss. Then he turned your attention to your breasts, wanting to make sure you were more than ready for what was about to happen.</p><p>Protected, Bucky slipped between your legs and teased your sex with the head of his cock. Then he slowly slid into you, letting you adjust to his size, until he was fully seated.</p><p>It was only once Bucky began to move that Steve brought his own cock within your reach. You wrapped your hand as much as you could around him, startled a bit to realize he was bigger than Bucky. It wasn’t a significant difference, you realized, just slightly bigger.</p><p>That made you wonder if they’d known that and if that was why Bucky was fucking you first. Which led you to wonder if they had done this before. When? With who?</p><p>Bucky’s metal hand touching your clit made the thoughts disappear from your mind. You weren’t sure what he had done with that metal finger, but he had done something. Something that left your body zinging again in a way that Steve’s touch hadn’t.</p><p>You looked up at him and caught the mischievous gleam in his eye.</p><p>Feeling Steve’s cock twitch in your hand, you brought your attention back to him and brought him to your mouth. Letting your tongue circle the tip and trail down the shaft before your sucked on the head.</p><p>Soon, though, it took too much effort to take care of Steve and keep up with Bucky, who was picking up speed as he slid in and out of you.</p><p>“It’s ok,” Steve assured you. “This is about you, enjoy it.”</p><p>Letting go of his cock, you found yourself lost in the pleasure of Bucky fucking you and Steve caressing your body.</p><p>In what seemed like no time at all, you were coming again from their combined efforts and Bucky was groaning as he came, too.</p><p>Once again, they worked together to bring you through your orgasm in a way that suggested that they had shared a woman before. Possibly even women.</p><p>When you were ready again, Steve had a condom on and was already starting to slide into you, your muscles giving more easily to his size in their relaxed state.</p><p>After throwing away his condom, Bucky came to your side and laid down, his mouth finding yours for a kiss that was more gentle than the kiss you had shared earlier. He kissed you for longer than Steve had, but eventually, he began to caress and tease your body as Steve had done.</p><p>Then he took it a step farther as Steve slid in and out of you, Bucky slipped his metal hand between your legs and that odd sensation hit you again. It wasn’t quite a buzz, but you could sense the vibration and so could Steve.</p><p>Steve’s climax hit him hard and he cursed as he came, his body jerking against yours as he emptied his seed into the condom.</p><p>When he pulled out and backed up, Bucky used his metal hand and his mouth to bring you to a third orgasm that left you breathless and completely limp.</p><p>As you laid on your bed in the aftermath of your climax, you felt hands cleaning you up with a warm cloth. Then you felt the blankets pulled back on your bed and you were tucked in carefully, with a super soldier on either side of you.</p><p>The last thought on your mind as you fell asleep was that you owed them both amazing blow jobs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>